


A Good Kind of Blue Christmas, Where the Blue is a Happy Color and You're Happy

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Happy christmas fic where u have a happy christmas with yr bae, Other, everthing is good, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U escape from the drama of ur family and chill with your other family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kind of Blue Christmas, Where the Blue is a Happy Color and You're Happy

Music somberly droned through the house, some old sad Christmas Carol about nothing at all and you wished it a hearty good bye as you snuck out. The bright morning light greeted you and you sighed blissfully when the cool air touched your too warm face. Sans was waiting a little ways past the bend in the road for you.  
"Hey there kiddo. You ready?" He asked, and you nodded showing him a large bag filled with presents for your pseudo family.  
"I'm like a smaller meaner Santa Claus. Also, thank you Sans."  
"It's snow problem, rain-dear."  
You held tightly onto your friend and suddenly, you were at the house owned by the skeleton brothers.  
"Sans! You have brought my human!"  
Paps greeted you with a tight hug and a quick kiss. You told your blushing self to calm down and busied yourself with placing presents under the gigantic tree in the corner of the room.  
You finished, fixing a bow on a present and stood. You turned to see Undyne, grinning at you with evil eyes.  
"Hey there _____-eo!" She shouted, hugging you and spinning you around, narrowly missing the tree.  
"Woah there Undyne, clam down! That was a near Christ-miss."  
Undyne dropped you to slap Sans, and magically Alphys appeared to stop her.  
You scrambled over to the couch to cuddle with your skel.  
"We're only missing Frisk and Toriel, Asgore can't make it." Alphys told you, and you frowned. The fuzzy guy was missing out on a pretty cool gift. 

 

First thing you guys did was stockings. It was your monster friend's first year doing Christmas, and so they were doing basically what your family did. Each knitted sock was filled with trinkets and toys and toothbrushes and every little fun bobble imaginable. You all were shouting, except for Frisk who was stuffing their face with Lindt candies and so had occupied hands, and laughing and having _fun_. You responded to your step-mom's angry texts about how you embarrass her with a simple "I'm an adult, I want to celebrate Christmas with people I love." Next were presents.  
You had gotten Toriel a cool dad shirt. She put it on right away. Sans had received a skeleton hoodie, and Papyrus a tie that said Cool Dude. You got Undyne a fish tank that you filled with bobbles and useful things, and Alphys a cute too big sweater. And for Frisk you had bought a giant box, filled with candy and clothing.

You got a lot of things, ugly sweaters, pencils, socks, coupons for free kisses from Paps, but your favorite thing was having a beautiful Christmas with people you love.


End file.
